


Black Satin

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: It's Hermione's birthday.





	Black Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for my [Ron/Hermione smutty table](http://satindollsfics.livejournal.com/5024.html#cutid1)  


* * *

Ron had taken Hermione for a nice dinner, he'd brought her flowers, and he'd even arranged for her to get a brand new set of Quills for her birthday. She'd loved it all of course but Ron knew a secret thanks to Ginny.

Hermione liked him in black…Hermione loved him in black—it drove her wild according to Ginny. So, while Hermione soaked in a hot bath Ron prepared.

He put on the black satin boxers, he tied the black bow tie had loaned him, and he sat down in the chair next to their bed. He wanted to seduce her and he wanted to make her scream his name.

He could hear her splashing in the bathtub, he closed his eyes and imagined the droplets of water sliding down her body, under the bubbles that would hide her from his gaze, and he imagined how she would look when she stood up to get out of the tub. Her brown hair a shade darker from being wet, bubbles from her breasts, and he imagined the way they would slowly slide down her stomach, lower to reveal the dark hair that covered her pussy, and even further down her thighs to reveal all of her to him.

Ron's cock hardened as he imagined the droplets of water that would cling to her rosy nipples, he could imagine how she would smell—like rain and flowers, and he could imagine how she would taste when he spread her beneath him and drove his tongue between her folds.

Ron slid his hand over the front of his boxers, slowly stroking his cock through the thin material, and he traced his erection with the tip of his finger. Ron knew the minute Hermione stepped out of the bathtub and he spread his legs slightly before rubbing his cock again. There was an impressive bulge in his boxers and he could feel just a bit of dampness from precum wetting the front of his pants.

Ron thought he was prepared for the moment Hermione stepped out of the loo. He wasn't though; her lips parted and her eyes raked up and down his body before settling on his groin. He watched as she licked her lips and he saw an almost feral lust darken her eyes.

"Holy Cricket," Hermione said softly and let the towel fall from around her body.

Her skin was flushed from the bath and it almost glowed as she walked towards him.

"Happy birthday," Ron growled as she straddled his lap and slid her fingers into his hair.

Their lips met and Hermione pushed her tongue into Ron's mouth—her hands were everywhere. She twisted his nipples between her thumb and forefinger, she cupped his cock through his boxers, and finally slid it through the opening in his pants. She stroked him slowly and his head fell back against the top of the chair.

"Fuck," Ron grunted as he lifted his hips to meet her hands. "This…about…you…"

Hermione dipped her head and sucked the cords of his neck. Ron felt her teeth grazing his skin, marking him, and when she tugged his earlobe between her teeth he moaned.

"Do I get anything I want?" Hermione whispered as she traced his earlobe with the tip of her tongue.

Ron's fingers trailed over her breasts, his thumbs brushed her nipples, and he savored the way they hardened beneath his flesh.

"Anything…want…fuck Hermione…" Ron reached down and stilled her hand. "If you don't stop I'm going to come."

"Can I have anything, Ron?"

Ron knew the look in Hermione's eyes, it was one she got whenever she'd read about something new, and he also knew that Hermione wouldn't be deterred if she really wanted something.

"Yeah," Ron said softly and licked his lips. "I reckon."

Hermione moved over him, hovering just over the tip of his cock, and she moaned as she guided it through her folds. Ron could feel how wet she was and he tried to arch his hips upwards to drive inside her.

"Not yet."

Hermione lifted herself off him and tugged his hands, "Lie back on the bed, put your feet flat, with your knees bent, and I'll be there in a moment."

Ron did as she asked, sinking back into the pillows, and he followed her around the bedroom with his eyes. Hermione waved her hand at him and he felt something tighten around his wrists. He tugged slightly at the bonds holding him in place and his cock twitched as he realized she'd bound him to the bed.

"Accio, Lube!" Hermione said softly and Ron's heart raced as she caught the jar of lube in her hand. "You said anything."


End file.
